The Air That I Breathe (El aire que respiro)
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: El amor verdadero se reconoce a pesar del tiempo y la falta de recuerdos. Songfic que se desprende de "Azul de Luna"


Este songfic se desprende de "Azul de Luna" es el reenamoramiento de Patty y Stear mas detallado, recapitulemos en que Stear está desmemoriado y sin importar su amnesia se reenamora de Patty. Espero que les guste.

 **Los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustados por Igarashi.**

* * *

 **The Air That I Breathe**

 **(** **El aire que respiro** **)**

En la escuela del hogar de Ponny, Stear veía divertido el brillo en los ojos de los chicos, asombrados examinaban los frasquitos que contenían algodón húmedo y unos granos de frijol en plena germinación, les entregó algunas etiquetas y ellos escribieron sus nombres para identificar y constatar el proceso del brote.

Otro grupo de chicos seguía la evolución de putrefacción en trozos de manzanas y la corrosión en fragmentos de metal, los jovencitos mayores escuchaban atentos la explicación que Stear impartía sobre el proceso de combustión.

-Es muy importante que ventilen la cocina cuando preparan los alimentos o cuando encienden la chimenea- les advirtió Stear, consciente que las estufas de la antigua área del hogar se encendían con leña o carbón –De esta forma evitamos que se genere monóxido de carbono, un gas venenoso, peligroso y en caso extremo mortal.

La mañana transcurrió entre muestras y risas, Stear mantenía la atención de los chicos con bromas y gestos a veces exagerados pero efectivos para animarlos a participar y demostrar lo que habían aprendido.

Al final del día, Patty y Stear terminaron de recoger los utensilios y las mesas donde se llevó a cabo la exposición, Stear veía a la chica que actuaba con normalidad, después de pasar unos días conviviendo en Lakewood creyó que ella se comportaría diferente, aferrada o sufrida hacia él, pero Patty lo sorprendió con independencia, además de bonita era inteligente.

-Patty… me gustaría verte más seguido- le dijo Stear antes de subir al auto y regresar a Lakewood.

-Sabes dónde encontrarme Stear- Patty respondió aparentemente tranquila, pero en su imaginación brincaba de alegría.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos?

-¡Perfecto! Me alegraría ver a mis amigas.

-Creí que… pensaba si podríamos compartir un momento solos- Stear sacudió su cabello con una mano intentando aclarar su cabeza - Estoy fabricando muebles en la cabaña… si no te molesta ¿Podríamos vernos ahí?

-¡Cuando quieras! Pero tendrá que ser después de clases.

-¡Hecho!- Stear le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios y montó el auto rápidamente, antes de arrancar volvió la vista hacia Patty, ella estaba con el rostro encendido, eso le dio confianza, le guiñó un ojo y oprimió con el pie derecho el acelerador.

 _ **If I could make a wish,  
I think I'd pass.**_ _ **  
Can't think of anything I need,  
no cigarettes, no sleep, no light, no sound.  
**_ _ **Nothing to eat, no books to read**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Si pudiera pedir un deseo**_ _ **  
Creo que pasaría de hacerlo,  
No puedo pensar en nada que necesite,**_ _ **  
ni cigarrillos, ni dormir, ni luz, ni sonido**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
Nada para comer, Ni libros para leer.**_

Con una amplia sonrisa Candy entregó a Stear una canasta provista con alimentos, recordó los tiempos lejanos cuando ella hizo uso de ese artilugio y le deseó buena suerte.

-Gracias prima, o… ¿Debo llamarte tía?- Stear sonrió divertido al conseguir una mueca de falso disgusto departe de Candy.

-¡Stear! Candy, solo llámame Candy.

Stear colocó la cesta en el asiento trasero del auto y se despidió de la maravillosa celestina, Candy le daba la confianza de solicitar su ayuda y por lo que podía percibir a la rubia le encantaba hacer de cupido.

Llegó temprano a la cabaña y depositó el almuerzo en la mesa de la cocina, luego, se dirigió al costado de la construcción donde había improvisado su área de trabajo, revisó que no le faltara material e intentó concentrarse en las medidas en que cortaría la madera, pero a su cabeza solo llegaban las medidas voluptuosas de Patty, sobre todo cuando la recordaba a la orilla de lago, descalza y con la falda de su vestido sostenida hasta los muslos mientras secundaba a sus sobrinos a recolectar renacuajos en una cubeta.

-¡Hay que estimular su curiosidad! ¡Es maravilloso el interés de los niños!- le decía ella cada vez que la pillaba con los chicos investigando la flora y la fauna de los alrededores, aunque no sabía si el pillado era él, ya que por "Casualidad" la encontraba y se unía al grupo y sus descubrimientos.

Patty no solo estimulaba la curiosidad de Stear, también estimulaba sus instintos sexuales, Stear tuvo que hacerse el desentendido más de una vez y esconder su grandiosa erección con lo que encontraba a su alcance, se deleitaba admirando los graciosos movimientos de Patty, escuchando su melodiosa voz y estudiando cada uno de sus gestos.

Los días que Patty pasó en Lakewood Stear no faltó ni una sola vez al comedor, le encantaba hacer sobremesa con ella, después de la cena Patty solía llevar a los chicos al jardín y estudiar las constelaciones con el viejo telescopio de Stear, ¡Y por supuesto! Él estaba presente.

Sin darse cuenta Stear se encontró embelesado por Patty, inventaba absurdos pretextos para estar cerca de ella, cuando Patty le comentó que regresaría al hogar de Ponny, Stear le dijo a Candy que sería bueno llevar a los chicos a la escuela y se ofreció a llevarlos él mismo y recogerlos todos los días.

No existía algo mejor o más importante para Stear que Patty, lo único que realmente necesitaba era permanecer junto a la bella castaña y reflejarse en sus ojos llenos de esperanza, no podía quitársela de la cabeza y de algún modo encontraría la forma de avivar la llama, después de todo habían sido novios y sabía que no le era indiferente.

 _ **Making love with you**_ _ **  
has left me peaceful, warm, and tired.**_ _ **  
What more could I ask**_ _ **?**_ _ **  
There's nothing left to be desired**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Peace came upon me and it leaves me weak**_ _ **,**_

 _ **So sleep, silent angel, go to sleep**_

 _ **Hacer el amor contigo,  
me ha dejado tranquilo, tibio y cansado,**_ _ **  
¿Qué más puedo pedir?**_ _ **  
No hay nada más que desear.**_ _ **  
La paz llegó hacia mí dejándome débil,**_

 _ **Así que duerme, silencioso ángel, ve a dormir.**_

Stear quedó encantado al ver que Patty además de dulce resultó entusiasta, no le importó mancharse las manos y el vestido floral mientras ayudaba, le mostró a Stear su genuino interés por compartir sus gustos. Stear pasaba por ella todos los días al final de la clase, comían en la cabaña y por las tardes trabajaban. Stear cortaba la madera, clavaba y tallaba las sillas y Patty les daba el acabado final con pintura. Mientras trabajan, conversaban amenamente a veces de cosas importantes, a veces de nada en particular, otras tantas, Stear preguntaba sobre el colegio o sus antiguos inventos. Esa temporada fue una especie de terapia ocupacional, no solo para Stear, Patty conectó con él, aclaró dudas y miedos, pero lo mejor, fue que desbordó el amor acumulado que reprimió los últimos años.

A los pocos días de la convivencia Stear sorprendió a Patty con ropa de trabajo, después de recogerla en la escuela, Patty entró en la cabaña y cambió su femenino vestido por un overol beige. Stear se quedó sin aliento al ver las curvas de Patty acentuadas por dicha prenda, el primer día que lo usó, la tela delgada y el color le dieron la impresión a Stear de ver a Patty desnuda. Al final de la jornada Patty entró a la cocina en busca de agua y Stear la siguió hipnotizado. Patty le ofreció un vaso con agua pero, Stear la atrapó entre sus brazos apoyándolos en la mesa, tuvo que flexionar la cintura para quedar a su altura y disimuló una sonrisa de placer porque ese pequeño detalle le encantaba, al tenerlo tan cerca Patty se humedeció los labios por el recuerdo de sus besos.

-¿Sabes que eres adorable?- Stear sonreía con picardía y sensualidad.

-¿Lo... soy?- preguntó Patty con nerviosismo y le dio un sorbo al vaso con agua.

-¡Me gustas mucho Patty!

Patty entreabrió los labios y Stear no perdía detalle de cada mínimo movimiento en su rostro, se aproximó y sintió el aliento cálido de Patty, aspiró el suave perfume cítrico que desprendía su piel y fijó sus ojos en los de ella por unos segundos, luego bajó la vista a los carnosos labios que entreabiertos le invitaban a degustarlos. Haciendo uso de su instinto Stear saboreó la ambrosia de la chica, su manos tomaron la cintura de Patty y bajaron solo un poco, lo suficiente para sentir el relieve de sus caderas, con el delicado tacto y el sabor de Patty en su boca, la hombría de Stear despertó, cuidando no ofenderla terminó el primero de muchos besos y caricias que de ahora en adelante serían fundamental en cada encuentro.

-¡Moría por besarte!- Stear vio con decepción el rostro pálido de Patty, de inmediato cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo y trató de componerlo.

-Quiero decir... ¡Tenía muchas ganas de besarte!

Patty lo estrechó con fuerza, como queriendo asegurarse que realmente estaba con ella. Después de unos segundos abrazados los dos estallaron en risas.

El verano transcurrió entre madera, clavos y besos apasionados, la puesta del sol la disfrutaban caminando en el bosque antes de que Stear entregara a Patty en el hogar de Ponny. Cuando tres juegos de muebles para el jardín estuvieron terminados Stear y Patty decidían bajo qué sombra de los árboles sería más adecuado colocarlos.

-¡Podríamos fabricar sombrillas suficientemente grandes para las mesas!- Stear vio a Patty acercarse a la orilla del lago y enjuagar sus manos pues tenía restos de pintura -O bien, podemos calcular la rotación del sol y colocar las mesas de forma estratégica... ¿Patty? ...¡¿Patty?!

Entre los lirios que flotaban en el lago Stear distinguió la cara de Patty, al ver que estaba zambullida se esforzaba por contener la risa. Patty desconcertada y al mismo tiempo avergonzada desenredaba las gafas de su cabello mojado, Stear se acercó para ayudarla pero no controló las carcajadas, cuando extendió su mano para ayudarla, Patty lo atrajo con tal fuerza que Stear también cayó en el lago.

Cuando Stear sacó la cabeza desesperado buscando oxigeno, Patty recordó la pesadilla que le había contado días atrás, se asustó al pensar que el chapuzón afectaría a Stear, pero cuando él se recompuso, le lanzó un bonche de agua con la mano, luego Patty se lo regresó y así estuvieron jugando unos minutos, poco a poco la euforia fue cediendo, transformando el ambiente juguetón a romántico, los rayos vespertinos del sol teñían de bronce la piel de Patty y su cabello escurría, el botón superior de su vestido se había desprendido ofreciéndole a Stear el desnudo inicio de esos tentadores montes que anhelaba acariciar, la ropa mojada de Patty traslucía sus pezones y Stear trago en seco.

Se vieron un momento en silencio, Stear tomó la iniciativa y enredó a Patty en sus brazos, la besó al principio despacio, pero al sentir los pechos pegados a su cuerpo la pasión se manifestó en su lengua y en sus manos que empezaron a bajar hasta el trasero de Patty, el agua hacia flotar la falda del vestido y Stear sintió su erección extenderse tanto como le fue posible, Patty le respondía con fervor y Stear tuvo el destello de un recuerdo.

-¿Había pasado esto antes?- Stear se refería a la intimidad del momento.

-Dos veces… en Chicago, antes de que partieras a la guerra- Patty respondió con el rostro encendido.

-Patty… deseo continuar- Stear jadeaba y Patty no dijo nada, con su cuerpo alentó a Stear a seguir reconociéndose, levantó su pierna y la enredó atrapando las caderas de Stear, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Habían hecho el amor dos veces en el pasto, dando tiempo a que secaran sus ropas que pendían en la rama de un árbol, en otro tiempo, Patty se hubiera avergonzado de estar desnuda junto a Stear sin una manta que la cubriera, pero ahora nada importaba.

-¡Me vuelves loco! ¡No sabía cómo acercarme a ti!- Stear estaba recostado de lado, apoyando su codo en el suelo y su cabeza en la mano -A veces estabas lejana, con los chicos siempre a tu alrededor.

-¡No te imaginas lo que me ha costado resistir!- Patty suspiró débilmente, mientras le acariciaba el mentón áspero por la barba creciente.

-¡Gracias a los chicos que me mantenían ocupada! Desde que me enteré que… que estás vivo, mi corazón se volcó y me esforcé por darte espacio.

-No sabía si me aceptarías…ya sabes, porque no recuerdo.

-¡Oh Stear! ¡Eso no es nada comparado con la dicha de tenerte!

Ya era tarde cuando Stear detuvo el auto en la cerca del hogar de Ponny, no quería separarse de Patty pero ya buscaría la forma de pasar toda una noche a su lado, Stear vio la luz encenderse a través de una ventana y le dio un beso a Patty.

-¡Tienes que entrar! No me gustaría que te reten por mi culpa- Patty dio media vuelta pero Stear la detuvo de la cintura -¿Cómo te llamaba?

-Patricia.

-¿Solo así? ¿No había un "Pequeña"? O ¿"Gatita"?

-¡No!- respondió Patty divertida -¡Y te lo agradezco!

-Patty...disculpa si aún no recuerdo.

-Eso no cambia lo que siento por ti Alistear, yo sabré cuando lo hagas.

Luego de un largo beso Stear se despedía de Patty, antes de que ella cerrara la puerta escuchó a Stear decir.

-¡No necesito adornos para llamarte! ¡Tu nombre es precioso!

En la cama de su habitación Patty recordaba lo sucedido en el lago y escuchaba en su cabeza el eco de la frase que Stear le dijo al cerrar la puerta.

-… ¡Tu nombre es precioso!

 ** _Sometimes, all I need is the air that I breathe,_ _  
And to love you._ _  
All I need is the air that I breathe,_**

 ** _Yes, to love you._ _  
All I need is the air that I breathe._**

 **Peace came upon me and it leaves me weak**

 ** _So sleep, silent angel, go to sleep_**

 **Sometimes, all I need is the air that I breathe,**

 ** _And to love you._ _  
All I need is the air that I breathe.  
Yes, to love you_ _._ _  
All I need is the air that I breathe_ _._ _  
_**

 ** _A veces, todo lo que necesito es el aire que respiro,_ _  
para amarte.  
_ _Todo lo que necesito es el aire que respiro,_ _  
Sí, para amarte._ _  
Todo lo que necesito es el aire que respiro._**

 **La paz llegó hacía mí dejándome débil,**

 ** _Así que duerme, silencioso ángel, ve a dormir_ _._**

 **A veces, todo lo que necesito es el aire que respiro,**

 ** _para amarte._**

 ** _Todo lo que necesito es el aire que respiro_ _  
Sí, para amarte._ _  
Todo lo que necesito es el aire que respiro._**

 ** _(Se repite dos veces el coro)  
_**

Stear sonrió satisfecho cuando vio terminada la amplia hamaca para jardín que había construido, al arco de los cantos fue complicado pues había que redondearlos, pero el resultado valía la pena y sobre todo, ¡El uso que le daría!

Se aseguró de llevar en el portaequipaje una pequeña maleta con frazadas y cobertores, luego montó el auto con la esperanza que Patty no se arrepintiera de pasar toda la noche con él al aire libre, no quería utilizar la cabaña ni la mansión pues podría incomodar a Patty ante la familia y sus ansias por ella no podían esperar más.

Tenía contemplado pedirle matrimonio y aun que las parejas Andrew y Cornwell le reafirmaron su apoyo quería valerse por sus propios medio para ofrecerle estabilidad a Patty, por lo pronto, su perspicaz novia intuyó su inquietud y le propuso ingresar a la universidad, aún tenía que validar sus conocimientos y a pesar de ser un trámite tedioso Patty estaría a su lado apoyándolo.

En la orilla del lago el ocaso era tibio, esa parte del bosque fue testigo del excitante y apasionado verano que Patty y Stear vivieron, regularmente nadaban desnudos al final del día y retozaban en el verde pasto.

Conmovida por la sorpresa, Patty deslizó la punta de los dedos acariciando la suave textura de la madera, la hamaca que Stear hizo, no era como los otros muebles, ésta tenía un significado especial; Stear la fabricó especialmente para ella.

-¡Stear es hermosa!

-¡Y muy cómoda! ¿Quieres probarla?- los ojos de Stear destellaban y Patty reconoció la chispa del deseo.

-¡Prefiero Nadar!- Patty se quitó la ropa deleitando y provocando a su novio, él no dudó ni un segundo en lanzarse al agua con ella y resbalar sus manos por el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de su novia.

La entrega en las aguas fue el preludio del acto de amor que culminó en la hamaca, Stear llenó sus manos con los montes divinos de Patty, adoró a su Diosa ofrendando todo el vigor que podía otorgar, entregando aún más de la capacidad que creía poseer.

El confort de la hamaca le permitía a Stear admirar al bello ángel que reposaba a su lado, Patty se veía serena y hermosa durmiendo, se juró así mismo jamás dejarla otra vez. Reparó a su alrededor y disfrutó de la magnífica noche. Sus sentidos estaban totalmente alerta y podía escuchar cada leve ruido a su alrededor, aspiró la humedad del lugar y observó el cielo estrellado, el momento era tan relajante, que facilitaba la sensación de desprenderse y sentirse realmente parte del universo. Inmerso en el manto de la oscuridad, Stear comprendió que nada importaba, ni siquiera recordar el pasado, se acurrucó en el cuerpo desnudo y tibio de Patty, luego hundió el rostro en su cuello, su respiración tranquila y rítmica le confirmó que todo lo que necesitaba para amarla, era estar vivo.

¿Fin?

Noooo, ya veremos que pasa en el capítulo 10 (final de Azul de Luna)

* * *

The Air That I Bride (El aire que respiro)

Interprete: The Hollies.

Letra y música By Albert Hammond , Mike Hazlewood

Disco: Hollies (No more riders) 1974

Reino Unido: Polydor  
Estados Unidos: Epic

 **Nota final.**

 **Con especial agradecimiento a Stearman113 por permitirme hacer referencia su maravilloso fanart.**

* * *

¿Se han preguntado que pasa con Archie y Annie? Pues la próxima entrega será el último songfic que forma parte de "Azul de Luna" Y és sobre esta linda pareja, después de eso publicaré el capítulo final.


End file.
